


I'm afraid of a heart like yours

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, F/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock in Love, afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Thoughts after the callthoughts and fears, our detective must overcome them.





	I'm afraid of a heart like yours

After the great storm comes the sun, that is what is said.

After a great storm inside, Sherlock Holmes thinks about how to get the sun out, only if he wants to get it out.

_After Sherrinford, is it the same?_

_After Sherrinford will the same people follow him?_

_Molly will follow me?_   Sherlock thinks sitting in the dark in Baker, the moonlight is dim, but illuminates the room enough that his shadow is reflected in the floor.

He wears his blue robe, his right hand rests on the arms of his chair, the left on his forehead, his fingers barely touch his skin.

His face is in the darkness of the room, this is how he prefers to be. Thoughtful, gathering the debris of his mind palace, gathering them piece by piece as he stumbles upon the fragments of loyal Molly Hooper.

Walk around there trying not to step on anything, do not damage what already damaged. The damage is strong, the tremor is felt and does not stop.

His eyes are still closed and his fingers no longer on his forehead but his lips.

The renovation in Baker was quick, but it is only material, it is restored quickly but not as fast as the same detective.

_No._

_I hear John's voice, Mrs. Hudson's voice saying her name._

_I hear the word coward._

_I hear the word lucky._

_I hear the word damage._

Action and reaction.

_Because it's true._

_It’s true Sherlock._

_Always will be true._

_Her voice broke that instant, I felt her_

His eyes tremble and swallow.

 _Your cell phone is close_ , Sherlock thinks

Duty.

 _You must take it, you must see her_ , he told himself

_Coward I am_

_This is wrong, I should not love_

His eyes open and close trying to adjust to the darkness of the room.

_I do not want her to suffer anymore_

_The only lucky one is me, not her._

His fingers unlocked his cell phone.

_Is fear what I have?_

_She made me feel for the first time in my life. I hate her heart, I love her heart too and I love her too..._

_Fear?_

_Yes, from a heart like yours._


End file.
